Głupi
by irethm
Summary: Zazdrosna "wiewiórka". Krótko, jednoczęściowo. Shou/Hiroto (Alice Nine).


**Bo jesteś głupi i ślepy.**

Stres jest chyba największym wrogiem człowieka. Usidli, potrafi bardzo chcący popsuć wszystko budowane z mozołem, przez jakiś czas. Takie skoki od pełnej euforii i miłego szaleństwa do niemal rękoczynów, bo zginęła paczka papierosów. Żeby jeszcze te oskarżenia miały jakieś dobre podstawy. A tak? Głupia, nic nie znacząca drobnostka, a wszystko może zmienić się w kupkę gruzu.

Cud, że jeszcze wytrzymywali. Tak przynajmniej stwierdził lider Alice Nine. Obserwował w milczeniu swoich kolegów z zespołu, gdzie każdy siedział w jak najdalszym kącie garderoby. Tora i Hiroto patrzyli na siebie wilkiem, Saga udawał niewzruszonego, a Shou najwyraźniej się załamał.

Poszło o paczkę papierosów, której Tora nie mógł znaleźć przed encore. Grali w małym klubie, mieli problemy z oświetleniem i nagłośnieniem. W dodatku pomieszczenie było niesamowicie małe. I właśnie w przerwie gitarzysta koniecznie musiał zapalić, a pierwszą osobą, która padła ofiarą oskarżeń, był Hiroto. Na nic nie zdały się tłumaczenia, że każdy pali inną markę. Od pobicia się, powstrzymała kolegów reszta zespołu. Wreszcie udało im się przyjąć uśmiechy dla fanów i wyjść na scenę.

Podczas koncertu Nao zaobserwował kolejną rzecz. Wcześniej wydawało mu się, iż to przewidzenie, ale zza swojej perkusji wbrew pozorom widział bardzo dużo. Na kolejnej piosence Saga i Shou sprezentowali fanom tradycyjnie fanserwis. Jednak w odczuciu wszystkich zebranych był on jakiś inny. Bardziej... prawdziwy? I to basista podszedł wręcz uwodzicielskim krokiem do Shou, przyciągając go do siebie i markując pocałunek. Markując? Nao był niemal pewien, że ich usta się zetknęły na sekundę. Zdarzało się to coraz częściej, ale wokalista chyba traktował to jak zwykły element koncertu, gdyż za chwilę podszedł wesoło w stronę Hiroto. Ku jego zaskoczeniu niewysoki gitarzysta szybko umknął mu spod ramienia.

Lider z ulgą przyjął koniec koncertu, ale atmosfera w szatni była jeszcze bardziej dobijająca. Brakowało tej radości z zakończenia kolejnego intensywnego dnia. Ku irytacji Tory, znalazł on swoje papierosy pod własnymi ubraniami, ale nawet nie przeprosił Hiroto, który z kolei swoje nieprzyjazne spojrzenie skierował na Sagę. Shou westchnął teatralnie i stwierdził, że idzie się przejść. Niedługo po nim poszedł też młodszy gitarzysta, ale bardzo szybko wrócił. Wydawał się być nieco smutnym, a na pytanie Nao, co się dzieje, machnął tylko ręką i już go nie było. Tak, lider miał tego serdecznie dość.

_Zapewne cię to bawi, ale mnie już na pewno nie. Szkoda, że nie zauważasz tego co się wokół ciebie naprawdę dzieje. Jesteś wciąż sobą, a gramy wspólnie już na tyle długo, bym mógł stwierdzić, że faktycznie na scenie się cieszysz z tego, iż tam jesteś. Nieważne, co wydarzy się po drodze, co w szatni – ty wychodzisz na scenę i stajesz się taki radosny, entuzjastyczny, widząc tyle ludzi i te wszystkie spojrzenia skierowane na ciebie. Wszystkie troski i problemy z codziennego życia zostawiasz w garderobie. Godne podziwu, gdyż przykładowo po Torze widać, gdy ma zły humor. Tak jak dzisiaj – najpierw oskarżył mnie o nie wiadomo co, a po skończonym koncercie szybko zniknął ze sceny. Mimo, że koncert wypadł dobrze, choć klub w jakim przebywaliśmy wołał o pomstę do nieba, coś nadal było nie tak. Nasz lider to zauważył, ale ty nie. Nie chciałeś? A może już wiedziałeś? Bo zaraz wyjdzie na to, że fani mają rację dwuznacznie interpretując te kilka twoich wersów z „RAINBOWS". A ty napisałeś tylko tą piosenkę, a w połączeniu z fanserwisem dla fanek oznacza tylko jedno. Nie ważne, czy podchodzisz do Nao za perkusję, czy skaczesz obok Tory, czy niemal na każdej piosence idziesz w moją stronę, by poczochrać włosy czy objąć ramieniem. Fanki chyba dostrzegają tylko ciebie i Sagę. Cóż, nigdy się nie krępowaliście bawiąc się w fanserwis, ale... Dlaczego ta zabawa zaczęła wykraczać poza swoje granice i ocierać się o coś realnego?_

_Jakoś bym to przeżył, wiesz? Ale najpierw ty przestań się bawić. Nieświadomie, czy świadomie, ale bawisz się w niezdecydowanego faceta, który chciałby mieć dwie rzeczy naraz, a dobrze wie, że nie może._

_Przestań się do cholery mną bawić!_

Hiroto spojrzał jeszcze raz na zapisaną koślawym pismem kartkę, po czym zmiął gwałtownie i rzucił w daleki kąt pokoju hotelowego. Nao, który uparł się by dzielić go z nim, spojrzał zaskoczony w jego stronę, ale gitarzysta wzruszył tylko ramionami i wyszedł na balkon, by zapalić. Oparł się o barierkę i spojrzał na okno obok. Tuz za ścianą był pokój osoby do której tak zawzięcie pisał. Nie wiedział zresztą po co, skoro ten skrawek papieru nie dotrze do adresata. Nagle balkon obok zalało światło z pokoju, a Shou z ciekawością wychylił głowę przez drzwi.

- Hej, przyjedziesz zagrać? - zapytał z uśmiechem, machając ręką w której trzymał pada. Tak - on i jego gry.

- Nie dziś – Hiroto wyrzucił wypalonego papierosa. - Idę się położyć...

Ze wszystkich sił nie chciał choć przez moment spojrzeć na kumpla. Nie daj Boże powiedziałby teraz coś, czego właściwie by nie chciał. A przynajmniej nie teraz. Zignorował jego nawoływanie i zamknął za sobą balkonowe drzwi, a by uniknąć dyskutowania z Nao, udał się do łazienki, by wziąć długą kąpiel.

Perkusista jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył za kumplem kompletnie nic nie rozumiejąc. Wreszcie, trochę wbrew sobie, odnalazł rzuconą kartkę nad którą Hiroto wcześniej ślęczał z godzinę. Lider wiedział, że nie powinien tego czytać, ale sytuacja już go przerosła - w końcu trzeba zespół ratować. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi, a potem bezceremonialnie wszedł. Tym kimś okazał się Shou, najwyraźniej z czegoś niezadowolony.

- Gdzie jest ta wiewiórka? - zapytał, rozglądając się po pokoju, a gdy Nao wskazał usłużnie łazienkę, wokalista usiadł wygodnie w fotelu i oświadczył: - To ja sobie na niego tu poczekam.

Lider westchnął teatralnie, po czym wręczył bez słowa wymiętą kartkę i z uśmiechem dodał, że idzie pogadać z Torą, by ten wreszcie przestał się kłócić z Sagą, bo słychać ich w całym hotelu.

_I znowu to samo. Znów udajesz, że nic się nie stało i że wszystko dalej jest tak, jak było. Głupi, głuchy, ślepy._

Hiroto cisnął notatnikiem o drzwi łazienki. Co za beznadziejna sytuacja. I jakże paradoksalna w dodatku. Jego własne „Don't think. Feel!" wydało mu się teraz tak idiotyczne i naiwne. Uśmiechnął się kwaśno do siebie i wreszcie wygramolił z wanny, gdyż woda zaczynała już być chłodna. Owinął się tylko ręcznikiem i wszedł do pokoju. Zaskoczenie, spowodowane widokiem Shou trwało kilka sekund. Dopiero, gdy minęło, przyjął na twarz maskę obojętności i przeszedł obok niego, nawet nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem. Sam za to miał wrażenie, iż wokalista go obserwuje, nie chciał sobie jednak wmawiać, że ten wzrok oznacza coś więcej. Zebrał swoje ubrania i ponownie pomaszerował w stronę łazienki. Dopiero wtedy Shou złapał go za nadgarstek, zmuszając tym samym, by spojrzał w jego stronę.

- Przecież powiedziałem, że dziś nie chcę w nic grać...

- W porządku, ale najpierw wytłumacz mi to – wokalista zamachał koledze przed oczami znajomą kartką. Gitarzysta zamarł na chwilę, ale potem spojrzał hardo na przyjaciela.

- Ne twój interes – odpowiedział jak najbardziej spokojnie, po czym wyswobodził się uścisku i zamknął w łazience. Teraz mógł wszystko spokojnie przeanalizować i stwierdzić, że przy najbliższej okazji wypruje Nao flaki za czytanie cudzych rzeczy i oddawanie je w niepowołane ręce. Teraz widział, iż nie pozbędzie Shou tak łatwo, który będzie czekał na niego, dopóki nie porozmawiają. Chcąc nie chcąc ubrał się i wyszedł przygotowany na najgorsze. Jednak wokalista wcale nie wydawał się być teraz zły. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie i poczekał, aż Hiroto usiądzie. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczeli.

- Wiesz, że to wygląda jakbyś był zazdrosny? - zapytał Shou z rozbawieniem.

- A nawet jeśli? - burknął gitarzysta i szybkim krokiem wyszedł na balkon. Teraz potrzebował tylko i wyłącznie zapalić, by choć się trochę uspokoić. Wedle jego przewidywań, Shou nie zrezygnował z doprowadzenia rozmowy do końca i szybko do niego dołączył.

- Wiesz, że widzisz tu czego nie ma, a nie chcesz dopuścić do wiadomości czegoś, co jest naprawdę?

- Nie filozofuj, bo ci to nie wychodzi... No dalej, powiedz co masz do powiedzenia – Hiroto niebezpiecznie pochylił się nad barierką i zaczął huśtać w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Jakby mu się nie spodobała zawsze pozostaje mi rzucenie się z tego balkonu i Alice Nine będzie szukać nowego gitarzysty.

Odpowiedzi się nie doczekał, ale zdecydowanie stracił równowagę i spadłby, gdyby nie Shou, który go przytrzymał. Najwyraźniej obaj byli zaskoczeni tą bliskością, tak podobną do tej na koncertach, ale tym razem z namiastką czegoś więcej. Chyba to spowodowało, iż Shou nie utrzymał kumpla, sam stracił równowagę i obaj runęli w dół.

Nao ostrożnie wszedł do pokoju, a nad jego ramieniem z zainteresowaniem zerkali do środka Saga i Tora. Zaskoczyła ich dziwna cisza, a teraz panująca tam pustka. Jedynie drzwi balkonowe, wcześniej zamknięte, teraz stały otworem. To zainteresowało lidera, który wyszedł na balkon i nieśmiało zawołał kumpli. Aż podskoczył, gdy spod balkonu rozległ się zduszony głos Shou.

- Tu jesteśmy...

Nao przechylił się z przerażeniem przez barierkę, a za jego przykładem poszli Tora i Saga. Właściwie nie wiedzieli czy się martwić, czy śmiać. Na pewno byli wdzięczni, że mieli pokoje na parterze i dzięki temu ich kolegom nic się nie stało, a przynajmniej taką mieli nadzieję. Jednak z drugiej strony bawił ich widok Shou przygniecionego przez Hiroto, który akurat teraz niezgrabnie podnosił się na nogi. Wreszcie ta zabawna strona sytuacji przeważyła i cała trójka na balkonie ryknęła śmiechem.

Hiroto szedł obok Shou nieco przygaszony i kompletnie zagubiony w tej całej sytuacji. Nie tak to wszystko miało wyglądać i nie tak skończyć. Spadanie z balkonu – nadzwyczaj romantyczna forma zbliżenia się do siebie. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że wokalista przystanął.

- Coś mi się zdaje, że nie skończyliśmy rozmawiać, bo tamta trójka na balkonie skutecznie psuła nastrój – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. - Coś chciałeś mi powiedzieć, jak tak sobie leżeliśmy...

Fakt, gitarzysta chciał coś powiedzieć. Ba, nawet coś zrobić, jednak reszta zespołu nie dała mu takiej szansy. Dopiero po chwili stwierdził, że chyba faktycznie przestanie tyle myśleć. Gdy podszedł bliżej Shou, znów różnica wzrostu pomiędzy nimi dała się lekko we znaki. Jeszcze przemknęło mu przez myśl, że wygląda to jak w tanim romansidle, ale ostatecznie oparł dłonie na ramionach wokalisty i wspiął się na palce.

- Sam tego chciałeś – burknął tylko i bez oporów pocałował.

Gdy wreszcie odsunął się, mógł obserwować ciekawy widok, gdyż Shou najwyraźniej nie bardzo wiedział jak zareagować – wszystkie uczucia były widoczne jak na dłoni: szok, lekkie zmieszanie i... radość? Tak, wokalista w końcu uśmiechnął się najpierw, a potem roześmiał głośno.

- I z czego rżysz? - zapytał lekko oburzony Hiroto.

- Z ciebie, moja ty wiewiórko, że tak długo ci to wszystko zajęło – odpowiedział Shou. - I to nie ja jestem tym głupim i ślepym... Mamy takich dwóch – dodał ze śmiechem.

- Dwóch? - zdziwił się gitarzysta i nawet nie zdążył zareagować, gdy wokalista przygarnął go do siebie. - Co ty wyprawiasz? Przecież Saga... - nie dane mu było skończyć, bo Shou go pocałował.

- Saga ma swoje problemy z Torą, bo ten się łatwo uświadomić nie da...

- Ale wy jesteście niemożliwy – rozległ się znajomy głos, a ni stąd ni zowąd, koło nich zjawił się Nao, obserwując ich z lekko zniesmaczoną miną. - Obyśmy tylko nie nawalili na następnym koncercie przez to wasze swatanie się nawzajem...

_Wiesz, że to tak naprawdę było głupie? Z mojej strony, z twojej strony. Cały nasz zespół zachowywał się jak banda debili. Albo jak w jakimś tanim romansie lub czymś podobnym, gdzie jest ta cała zazdrość, podchody, a na końcu romantyczne spotkania. Nasze chyba trochę nie wyszło, nie uważasz?_

_I możesz mi teraz zaglądać przez ramię i wiedzieć co piszę. Teraz to jest legalne._

_Jesteś głupkiem Shou._

_Ale chyba za to „cię lubię"._


End file.
